clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Mariocart25Charizard/Archive 2
- Contact Times Music how can i have music on my profile? Milo 85 (talk) *Hi, if you want music, you can you the EmbedMusic Template, and pick a music Number (you can see it Here. Thanks :) Happy Birthday to you too :P I have been dumped in the sea! 00:25, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Happy Birthday 2 Happy Birthday! (A day early) :) Have a great day! Pixie Lil ♥ The Gadget Girl, Ninja Master, and the most epic EPF agent ever! (talk) 00:32, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Memorial Gift Hi there Mario, thank you for the Memorial Gift. I love it! I will send you a Summer Gift around June/July ;) Btw, when is your next gift going to be? Phineas99; [[User talk:Historicalcp| Snow ]] [[User Blog: Historicalcp| is ]] May 24, 2013 My Next gift is Summer gifts as well! Happy Birthday! If you try to prove Murphy's Law wrong, you're gonna have a bad time. 04:30, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Party Gift Since you came to my party, you can now add to your templates page. 09:59, May 26, 2013 (UTC) *Thanks, I will add it to my Template SubPage. RE:2 Questions Done. Thank you for contacting! :) Penguin-Pal (talk) 04:56, May 27, 2013 (UTC) RE: Congrats! Hey there Mario. Congratulations to you too, and thank you! Hope you do a well and great job helping the chat! Phineas99; [[User talk:Historicalcp| Snow ]] [[User Blog: Historicalcp| is ]] May 27, 2013 RE:A Vandal Hi Mario, is now blocked. I don't think this guy would spam/ vandalsie anyway, though it is a strange way to vandalise :P Penguin-Pal (talk) 09:33, June 2, 2013 (UTC) RE:Block and Your My Penguin Icon you didn't request Hi Mario, is already blocked. Also thank you for the image! ;) Penguin-Pal (talk) 10:20, June 7, 2013 (UTC) CPCC 2013 Penguin-Pal (talk) 12:23, June 7, 2013 (UTC) Mayberry Melonpool Have you heard of the alien character Mayberry Melonpool from the comic strip Melonpool? -- TheSitcomLover 4:32pm, June 11, 2013 (UTC) Summer Card! Have a great summer! ~ From user:Autoeditior Unsigned Summary Hahaha I like your profile background music! RE:Rocky and CeCe Giveaway Hi Mario, Thae page is now semi-protected. Thank you for reporting this! Penguin-Pal (talk) 05:30, June 14, 2013 (UTC) Hi! Hi Mario! Thanks for your greeting! HAVE A HAPPY SUMMER!!! :) Penguin-Pal (talk) 05:27, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Custom Penguin Can you make a custom penguin for me? Here are the items: Head-Chef Hat Face-Blue Snorkel Neck-Supply Bag or Scuba Tank Body-Red and Black Sailor Shirt Feet-Hockey Skates Hand-Friendship Bracelet Put it on my talk page when your done! NOTE-THE PICTURE I PUT IS THE BACKGROUND RE: Hi, Thanks for postcard. --[[User:Roger6881|'Roger6881']] [[User_talk:Roger6881|'Waddle On!']] 20:06, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Re:Summer card Awh thanks for the summer card! Auto the mage 12:58, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Top trumps mariocart25charizard request.png|your request hope you like it :). - Dude!! I laughed at your new avatar, Gary as a Chips! Hahaha! Dude, Ghosts are really getting CRAZAY!